Never Gonna Be Alone
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: Ai feels lonely ever since she was a little girl. But she soon finds out she's not alone. AixConan.


A/N (Author's Note): This is my very first FanFic, so, if it sucks then tell me, especially AnnieAltman88, my best friend. Well, here it goes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

**Summary: **Ai feels lonely ever since she was a little girl. But she soon finds out she's not alone. AixConan.

**P.S.** If Roankun reads this, please tell me if there is any grammar error.

* * *

(Never Gonna Be Alone)

It was a typical and normal day in Teitan Elementary. Kids were playing during recess as usual.

Every student was playing soccer with Conan, especially the Shonen Tantei except for Ai.

She was at the swing, watching them playing while swinging herself slowly.

She had never seen kids very happy before unlike her previous elementary school.

Ai's life as Shiho was always difficult because when she had arrived in Japan, the Black Organization had her in their power.

She was always in difficulties in the past. She wasn't sure if her future could continue being her past.

But there was one person who had change her life and that was Edogawa Conan also known Kudou Shinichi.

Ever since she took her own drug, her life has become easier and cheerful.

Miyano Shiho doesn't have friends in the past but Haibara Ai has in the future.

She had never experience to be another person. She never experience to have fall in love as well. And the person, who she loved, was Conan.

She had never believe in true love but now she does ever since she saw him. But there was someone who had damaged her heart and that someone was Mouri Ran, the girl that Shinichi had loved.

She feels very alone every time when she hears his voice calling Ran's name. But she never showed it because she was wearing that cold, emotionless mask.

"Ai-chan," a voice familiar to Ai was heard. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Ayumi was waving at her. "Come and play with us," she said. "We need an extra player."

Ai didn't react. She just stood up, left the field and went inside the school.

"Where's Haibara going?" Conan asked Ayumi.

Ayumi shrugged as an answer.

"I'm going to check on her," Conan said as he went inside the school in search of his companion.

* * *

(In Teitan Elementary)

Conan went in search of Ai but has seen no sight of her. He called her name repeatedly but there was no answer.

Just when he was still walking, he saw a something that seemed like a piece of paper in front of his class.

He walked towards it and picked it up.

'What the heck is this?' he asked in his thoughts.

He soon was surprised to see that it was a picture of him with, Ai!

He was smiling and his left arm was around her neck while showing a peace-sign. She was looking away from him. And, she was blushing.

He remembered that the picture was taken by the professor in a sushi restaurant. But he realized that the Shonen Tantei weren't in the picture. He knew that the picture was cut. But who could do a thing like this.

There were times when he protected Ai. He already regretted for not spending much time with her. He had actually given on Ran ever since he started to have feelings for Ai.

He always feel like holding her till the Earth is gone and would never let her fall if she ever tries to give up against the Black Organization.

He feels that time was moving back because he felt that his past has undone itself and feels as if Ai was his childhood friend now. He really admired the picture in his hand right now.

Just when he was admiring the picture, he heard someone crying in his class.

He still held the picture in his hand on the right and went inside the class. There, he saw Ai crying at her seat while she's in a resting manner with her face buried in her arms.

Conan went closer to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She heard his voice and looked up at him. She wiped off some tears from her eyes. "Does it even matter?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's because I found this." He showed her the picture which he found earlier.

Her eyes widened, her heart beating and her face was starting to get a little red. She quickly took it from him as fast as she could.

"So it belongs to you?" he asked in a most polite tone.

"So what?" she answered keeping the picture in her pocket.

Just when she kept the picture, she felt a hand at her right cheek and it was pulling towards Conan.

Her eyes widened when she felt his lips crushing hers. But soon, she relaxed herself and closed her eyes as she felt his tongue met hers.

She didn't know why he did that but she just let him continue doing so.

As her tongue tangled with his, he deepened the kiss and tasting her saliva while he caressed her right cheek with his left hand and his fingers from his right hand tangling and caressing her hair.

There was a strawberry taste from her tongue so he started to fight her tongue back by using his.

The two enjoyed this even if this was their first time. They had never experienced a true kiss before.

Soon, Ai pushed him gently and they parted as they started panting and breathing hard.

Conan really missed the taste of her lips and tongue once they parted.

"Why?" she asked. "Why choose me instead of her?"

He smiled at her warmly while caressing her right cheek. "Because, I had given up on her," he answered. "I know how you feel. Well," he chuckled a bit. "Let's just say, I just found out. And, I love you now."

With that said, she smiled at him. 'He's finally mine,' she thought.

No words were said then after he leaned closer and kissed her on her sweet, pink lips again only with more passion to show her how much he loved her.

Moans were heard by each other as both their tongues tangled together to taste each other as he deepened the kiss some more.

This time, Ai moaned louder to show Conan she enjoyed the kiss that she was having right now. He appreciated her moan and continued as he pulled her closer to him by pulling her shirt which only made her moaned even louder.

Just then, the school bell rang and recess was over.

They stopped and parted but still breathing and panting hard like before.

Conan returned to his seat next to Ai, ready to give an explanation to the kids for not playing soccer during recess just now. But before that, he took Ai's hand.

She looked at him.

"You're never gonna be alone," he said. "Ai-chan. Or can I call you Shiho whenever we're alone?"

Once she heard him calling by her first name, her eyes widened for a while but soon she gave him the rare smile which he always sees. "Sure," she answered. "Shinichi."

(THE END)

* * *

Seriously and honestly, I'm addicted to AixConan. These two make a great ad perfect couple because they suffered the same fate, they are both smart and it kinda reminds me of Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes.

I really enjoyed listening to Nickelback's 'Never Gonna Be Alone'. That's how I came out with this idea. Try listening to it. It really has something in common for AixConan story that you just read.

Anyway, please review to me. It's my first story so I wouldn't care if it sucks. I'll try harder if you don't like it. Oh, and I'm often careless so that'll be some mistake there. I guess.

And if my best friend AnnieAltman88 thinks I'm obsessed with this pairing, go ahead, be my guest. I really am. I wouldn't mind, really.

So, send me your review by clicking that button below.

~Signed, yours faithfully and painfully~  
Eric Jiun (AKA Holy Warrior/Asian Curse)


End file.
